


I Love Cheap Thrills

by TigerPrawn



Series: Inspired by Art [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hunting, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Omega Verse, True Mates, mating chase, murderers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: A wild alpha finds the perfect omegaInspired by this amazing fanart by Toni_of_the_trees[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	I Love Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toni_of_the_trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/gifts).



The omega broke and ran from the treeline and the alpha was on his trail instantly. Even if he lost sight in the long grass it would be easy - the scent of blood was so strong. He had been sure someone else was hunting in these woods, someone leaving beautiful mutilations of the local villagers. The alpha almost didn’t mind that the activities would likely mean he would soon need to move on. Because that scent!

It was the divine ambrosia of a perfect omega, the perfect one for him - and he couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into a mating bite. It made his heart race, it made him wild and sent him out of control. He raced after the fleeting image, the strong scent, the tang of blood - knowing that only capturing and mating the omega would calm him.

 _True mates._ His whole body shuddered around his thundering heart. Yes, that was what this was. Another like him, another drawn to the beauty of death in a way shunned even by their own kind. He would love this omega with body and soul. Something he had never considered, nor cared to consider before. 

The scent was still strong when he neared the end of the meadow, but he had lost sight of the omega. His mouth watered and he let out a pitiful moan before breathing deep the air and picking up the direction of the blood. 

Behind him.

He turned and suddenly the omega was on him. With uncommon strength and the element of surprise, the omega pushed him to the ground and straddled him, pinning him down with ease. 

Yes, this omega was perfect. 

His strength, his skill, his pointed teeth and sharp cheekbones… the very blood that painted his bare skin from his last kill. The alpha was gladly pinned, pressed down as much by the heat of every point of contact than the weight alone. The rut he had been driven to had found its reliever, the monster within him had found its match. 

“Alpha…” The omega breathed. 

“Will.” The alpha offered. 

“Hannibal.” The omega replied, teeth glinting.

“Mine.” Will murmured, no attempt to hide from his tone or expression the complete adoration he already felt.

Hannibal grinned his agreement and took the alpha’s mouth.


End file.
